


“My head is a very dark place.” w/ The Miz

by halsteadrhodes



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [183]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Nightmares, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27829357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halsteadrhodes/pseuds/halsteadrhodes
Summary: ❛❛Idk literally just piped into my head as I read this; This one where the reader is a trained assassin and years later she still has nightmares from everything she's done from assassinations to her training and Mike tries the understand what happened but the reader wants to protect him from her past?❜❜-Legit_RebelPairings: The Miz x Assassin!ReaderFeaturing: The Miz, Y/n (Reader)Summary: y/n has a nightmare about her past.WARNINGS: fluff, nightmares.Word Count:382A/N: Got a Miz or WWE request? Send it in!
Relationships: The Miz (Professional Wrestling) & Original Female Character(s), The Miz (Professional Wrestling)/Original Female Character(s), The Miz (Professional Wrestling)/Reader
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [183]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475
Kudos: 2





	“My head is a very dark place.” w/ The Miz

Miz woke up as he heard the sound of sobbing and heavy breathing beside him. He turned his head in your direction looking over at you with sleepy eyes. Tears staining your cheeks. Sweat layering your body. He immediately woke up.

Sitting up and putting his hands on your shoulders. Shaking you.

“Y/n, wake up,” He commanded. Worry in his eyes.

You let out a loud gasp, eyes opening wide, hands up in front of you in defence.

“Wow, babe, it’s just me, you had a nightmare,” Miz reassured you making tremble. He had no idea what you used to be.

You looked at him as you heaved. More tears fell from your eyes, as you tied to push down the dark thoughts you did in your past.

His hand rubbing soothing circles on your shoulder.

“Do you want to talk about it?” He asked you. Looking at you with concerned eyes.

 **“My head is a very dark place,”** You spoke, making Miz furrow his eyebrows in confusion. Forehead creased.

“You can tell me anything,” He spoke softly. Hands slipping away from your shoulders and cupping the side of your face. Looking at you with pleading eyes. You looked at him through tear-filled eyes. You couldn’t tell him about your past, you couldn’t put that burden on him if he knew he would be in danger.

“Can you just hold me,” You mumbled. Making Miz nod his head. He let go of the side of your face and wrapped his arms around your body. Pulling you closer to him. Till you buried your head into his chest. His hands rubbing soothing circles on your back, as he whispered sweet words to you…


End file.
